Legend of Dragoon: The World and The Lost Memory
by ChickenMan69
Summary: In a world of fantasy, a young man wakes with no memory.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first little fanfic, and this chapter is just to see if anybody is interested in where it might go. After I get some feedback I'll start working on more. Be brutal if you need to, and I hope you like it. :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing he noticed was the ground, it was so hard and his back was sore from it. Although he had no idea how long he'd been laying there, it must have been awhile. He sat up and looked around wondering where he was and how he got there. Stretching his arms and back trying to feel a bit better, the only thing he could understand was his name.

_Andrew._

Everything other than that was nothing but a blank slate. "Where the hell am I?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular. "Ow my head!" trying to think harder just gave him a headache. "Well I suppose I should just start walking and hope I can either remember more or at least find someone who might be able to help."

He noticed as he started walking he was on a bit of a hill, slowly climbing a bit higher he reached the top and saw a village down in a valley. "Hmm maybe I'm from there, considering it's the closest place from where I just woke up," he pondered to himself.

It only took around 20 minutes or so to get to the outskirts of the village and while walking noticed how happy everyone was. "Well at least if this is my home it's a good place," he smiled at the thought. As he got into what seemed like the town center, he saw how peaceful it was.

He picked out a young woman with brown hair that came down to her shoulders, she had flawless skin, and seemed kinda small although Andrew guessed her to be around 16-17 years old. "Excuse me miss," he asked a the young lady as she walked by, "but I don't suppose you have any idea who I am do you?"

The woman looked him up and down and said,"Sorry but I've never seen you before, why do you ask?" "Well I unfortunately have no idea where I am, or how I got here. All I really know is my name and that really doesn't help me," Andrew smiled weakly. "Oh I'm sorry. Your in Seles, my name is Shana. What's yours?" she smiled sweetly, "If you'd like you can come to my house I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind helping you out if they can."

Andrew couldn't believe is luck,"My name is Andrew and thank you, I'm surprised you'd be willing to help a total stranger like this." he said as he followed her through the crowd. Shana laughed and said,"Well I was raised to help people and you kind of remind me of someone." She had a bit of a sad smile after she said that. "Where is this person now, if you don't mind me asking?" he said hesitantly.

"Actually I don't know, he kind of just took off 3 years ago and I haven't seen him since. Well here we are," she said. Andrew looked at the place they had stopped, it was a nice simple house and seemed built to hold a pretty big family but he learned soon after she was an only child. Shana's father told him he could stay there as long as needed and he didn't need to worry about paying or anything.

Andrew couldn't accept that and was able to get an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith. At the same time he started learning how to handle a sword from Master Tasman the best swordsman in the village. One year passed and Andrew started to truly feel like a part of the village, almost as if he'd actually been there his whole life. "Even if I can't remember anything from my past I need to do everything I can to at least keep hold of the present," he quietly said to himself as he looked out on a field.

Shana came up and sat down next to him on the rock,"Thinking deep thoughts again Andrew?" "Haha well I guess I do have a habit of drifting off every so often don't I," he chuckled. "I never asked you about that friend of yours I remind you of," Andrew asked quietly.

Shana shifted uncomfortably,"Well his name is Dart.....


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since that day. Andrew laughed to himself,"I probably shouldn't daydream about what little past I can remember when working." While he was out looking for materials for his forging, he also wanted to search the area where he had first woke up. It seemed stupid to go there after a year and a half but before now Andrew was almost afraid. It could've been fear of finding something or not finding something he couldn't tell but he had to at least know for sure if their were any clues to his past.

After a little bit of searching he found what seemed like it, although since it had been so long he couldn't be 100% sure but it was close enough for him. Searching the ground for anything he suddenly came upon a small orb. It was perfectly round and it seemed to be so many different colors at once just swirling around in it and when he picked it up it suddenly glowed brightly.

"It's warm...but what is it? Could this be something of mine?" he wondered to himself. "Well whatever it is I might as well hold onto it for now," he said as he decided to stop searching any more and headed back to the village. When he got back to his forge he got right back to work. As he finished up with his work and admired it, he smiled. It took him awhile but he was finally getting the hang of forging weapons. The one he was working on now was very unique, as it was being made from a strange rock that neither he nor anyone else in the village had ever seen. Although a couple villagers had said they could've sworn they saw it fall from the Moon That Never Sets.

"It'll be one of the strongest swords in all of Endiness if forged properly," his old master had said when he saw the material. Andrew made sure he was as close to perfect as possible with other swords before trying it. "Wouldn't want to make a mistake and ruin such a chance now would we," he had chuckled to his master. Now after months of practice he had finished it, it was spectacular. It shined in the light and was a dark black color, and it seemed to almost emanate a strange aura of power. As Andrew stared at it he felt strangely relaxed almost like it soothed all his worries.

On the hilt he decided to make a whole to place the small orb he had found and when placed there it seemed as if the sword and orb went together perfectly. "Why are you drifting off after finally finishing your sword?" Andrew jumped and twirled around and was face to face with Shana. "Geez don't sneak up on me like that!" he said out of breathe. She laughed at how surprised he was," I thought you were training to be a swordsman, shouldn't that mean you'd be better at sensing somebody nearby?"

"Hey now you know just as well as I do that that is one of my only weaknesses with my training," Andrew said remembering back to Master Tasman blind folding him and attempting to teach him to sense his enemy. The pain of his failures was still fresh in his mind as Master Tasman would come swinging at him and almost always ended up hitting him pretty hard. "Ya know for somebody who can't remember his past you seem to drift off into it quite a lot," Shana giggled,"But father sent me to ask you to come have dinner with us, I guess since you've been so busy with your work and training he wanted at least one chance to sit down and talk with especially since you have to leave tomorrow morning. How long are you gonna be gone anyways?"

Andrew noticed she looked sad after she asked that question. "I guess I can't blame her, after Dart left without even a word she doesn't really want to say goodbye to another friend even if in my case it is only temporary," he thought to himself, "although the way she feels about Dart is much more different then how she feels about me." "No worries Shana I'll only be gone for six months at the most," he said and gave her a reassuring smile,"Not only will this trip help me with me training but also my skills at forging weapons. I'll be delivering some things for both my masters to Bale then heading for Tiberoa to train." Shana still looked a little sad but his words at least helped her to be a little happier as well. "Well don't be gone to long everyone in the village is nice but without you around it's so boring," she said trying to sound as happy as possible.

Andrew put all his equipment away and grabbed his finished sword putting it in the sheath his master had made for him. It was made of silver and had gold lining. "This sheath just seems to good for me," he thought as they walked to Shana's home," I just walked out of nothing to live in this village and yet after just a year in a half I've come so far." When they arrived Andrew realized it had had been a couple months since he actually visited their home, he had since moved into a small cottage just outside of town and had a forge set up right at the edge of town. He was greeted warmly by Shana's parents as if he had become their own son, they sat and talked and ate merrily into the night.

Later that night he left for his house so he could prepare for his journey and sleep. As he walked he slowly remembered back to the day he first wandered blindly into the village. He never would've guessed in just a short year and a half he'd be so at home here, and now about to leave on a journey as well. The next morning he left with quite a send off, it could've been close to at least half the village including Shana and his two masters. "I suppose after my strange appearance plus all I've done here I'm somewhat of a celebrity now," he chuckled to himself. As he started out everybody stayed until he was a ways away, but Shana stood watching till she couldn't see him anymore.

"Be safe," she quietly whispered to herself. Andrew's trip to Bale was uneventful except when he went through the Limestone Cave. When he was able to see the end he noticed a giant centipede. "So...this is the monster of the cave people had been talking about," he said under his breathe. Fortunately for Andrew he was able to sneak by him without having to fight it. "Either that thing was sleeping or else it just didn't consider me a threat. Heh I wonder if I should be insulted or thankful for that," Andrew chuckled to himself.

The final part of his journey to Bale went smoothly and he soon found himself outside of the big town and was amazed at what a different to Seles it was. "It's a good thing I'm going to the castle otherwise I might of gotten lost," he joked to himself as he walked to the castle and was unable to find words for it's majesty. He was shown to the throne room by a guard, Andrew wasn't completely sure what he was delivering but he didn't think he'd actually meet the King. "I am King Albert, you are Andrew from Seles correct?" the young man who didn't seem to be much older than Andrew said. He stood nearly 6 foot and was dressed in clothes mostly of green and a cape that was the same color, with slightly long light brown hair and a fair complection and eyes that showed the wisdom and strength in which he carried.

"Yes your majesty I have a delivery from the master smith of Seles and a letter for you your majesty from Master Tasman." Andrew said his nervousness showing in his voice as he spoke. An attendant came and took the package and letter, handing the letter to the King before moving to the door holding the package waiting for the Kings orders. As the King read the letter Andrew was standing there wondering if he should leave now or if he needed to wait for the King to dismiss him.

"Well it seems Master Tasman and the master smith have a request for me which has to do with you," the King said as he finished reading the letter. _To do with me?_ Andrew was very puzzled as to what the package and letter had to do with him. "May I please see the sword you forged yourself?" he said. Surprised at first as to how he knew that Andrew nodded and pulled it from its sheathe and handed it to the King.

_It must have been in that letter the King was reading, but what does my sword have to do with anything. It is unique but what does the King of Serdio have to do with it. _The King held it up to the light and said," It is incredible, one of a kind, the craftsmanship on it is astounding as well. You have a talent for it and it shows in your work. Now you are most likely curious as to what that letter was about and why I asked to see your sword." Andrew nodded and was unsure what to say that the King hadn't already pointed out.

The King nodded to his attendant and the attendant came forward and unwrap the package, showing armor and leggings that Andrew knew instantly was made from the same material as his sword. _That's why master was rarely around for the past month or so. He was working on that. _Andrew was surprised that his master had done something like this without telling him and even Master Tasman was in on it. _But why? _

He wondered when the King suddenly broke in on his thoughts. "It seems they were both correct you tend to drift off," the King chuckled,"You obviously wish to know why they kept it a secret, well it seems that although it looks finished they needed material in Serdio is only found here at the castle. They have asked me to have my greatest smith finish it so you may take it with you for your journey to Tiberoa. It shouldn't take more than a day so by tomorrow afternoon you can leave, unless you would prefer to wait till the following morning, that is your decision to make of course.

In the meantime you are more than welcome to explore the castle or train with some of the soldiers. I will have a place for you to stay the night or two here in the castle or you may stay in the inn if that is more preferable to you." Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only does he have the chance to train sooner than he thought but he also has the chance to stay in the castle.

"Excuse me your Majesty but I would like to give our visitor the tour myself if that is alright with you." said a man who had quietly walked up behind Andrew with him realizing it. "Ah Lavitz of course that will be fine," the King said. Andrew turned and was greeted by a man in silver armor also wearing green clothes, although you could only see it on his arms and legs as armor covered the rest. He had short blonde hair and looked like a man who had seen many battles and was much stronger because of it.

"I am Sir Lavitz Slambert I am the head of the First Knighthood of Bale, it is a pleasure to meet you Andrew. Although I didn't get a good look at your sword like King Albert did from what I can tell you are a master of your craft." "Thank you Sir Lavitz but I am still learning and wouldn't consider myself a master," Andrew said embarrassed that a high ranking knight was giving him such a compliment. "Please come this way and I will show you around, please excuse us your Majesty." The King smiled," Andrew enjoy your time here I will make sure the armor is finished quickly." Andrew bowed and followed Lavitz out of the throne room,"Excuse me Sir Lavitz but if it alright with you, could we please go to the training grounds right now?"

"Ha ha impatient aren't we, well word is that your on your way to Tiberoa after this to train with an acquaintance of your masters at the castle, correct?" Lavitz grinned. Andrew couldn't help but smile either," Yes I wish to get much stronger so I may protect my village and someone dear to me." Lavitz laughed," You speak like a true soldier, you wish to protect everything you hold dear and in these times men like you can be hard to come by." As they reached the training grounds Lavitz picked up a javelin and said," Well then my young friend come let me test what you know. Perhaps we may both learn more and become stronger for it." Andrew drew his sword and nodded with a smile.

_A chance to battle with the Head of the First Knighthood of Bale. This won't be some simple fight, I have to be careful. _"Here I come!" Lavitz lunged at Andrew who dodged to the left and swung his sword up knocking the javelin upward but Lavitz didn't let go and twirled to his left bringing his javelin back at Andrew. Quickly Andrew put his sword up and blocked the hit, he felt his body vibrate with the hit. _Incredible! That could've taken my head off! _With his sword still held against the javelin he moved forward with his sword scraping Lavitz's weapon getting nearly right in his face.

They both smiled then Andrew pushed the javelin away bringing his sword to his side and jabbing right at Lavitz attempting to knock him back and off balance. Lavitz jumped back and as Andrew almost fell forward he brought his javelin down and right next to Andrew's neck. "You are strong and quite fast, but this day is mine," he said smiling,"When you are done training in Tiberoa I hope you'll return for another match." Andrew was out of breathe but laughed,"It would be an honor but I don't think that little bit of training will bridge the gap between us that easily, this fight didn't last very long at all."

Lavitz chuckled,"Very few battles last that long when between very few people, if you had been able to recover faster after your jab you could've been the victor this day instead of me." They put their weapons away and walked outside the castle. "I realize the King offered you a place her in the castle to stay but I wonder if you'd rather stay the night at my home with my mother and myself," he asked. "Well this castle would be a wondrous place to stay, but it's to rich for me," Andrew admitted,"It would be an honor and thank you."

Lavitz had an attendant let the King know about it and lead Andrew back to his home. It was a grand house compared to all the others in town. They were greeted by Lavitz's mother who start doting over both of them. Once Andrew was cleaned up they ate supper chatting together and then the all withdrew to bed. Andrew had a place made up for him and as he started to drift off he thought. _This a wondrous place but as soon as the armor is done I need to get going. I hope I get a chance to battle Lavitz again soon though._


	3. Chapter 3

I must now apologize to anybody who liked my first 2 chapters and I'll add thank you for that as well. But I had a crazy 4 months of things I never want to happen again. Thankfully I can now put at least some time to writing this story again, as it's fun and I change about 5-10 things every time I start writing so it never ends the way I planned it to be. This isn't as long as the 2nd chapter but I at least wanted to get this out and to let you know I'm not dead and I will continue this story to whatever end their is gonna be. Thanks for reading this and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew woke up early the next day and found Lavitz' mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Do you need any help?" he asked. She smiled and said, "No no, your guest here. Now sit down it's almost done." As Andrew sat down Lavitz walked in and greeted them both. "Andrew I have some things to do up at the castle but you should enjoy yourself and see the city today. I'll send someone for you when your armor is done, or you can just come to the castle later this afternoon." They ate breakfast and Lavitz left, Andrew helped with the dishes and headed out to explore the city.

_Wow this place is amazing. Maybe one day I'll have the chance to bring Shana here, she would enjoy this. _While walking past one of the many stands set up he noticed a necklace. It had a small gold chain and a stone as white as snow and seemed to sparkle lightly even when not in the sunlight. _Shana would love this. _He quickly grabbed some gald and paid for it. Andrew smiled to himself, _I can't wait till I get back to Seles, Shana will be so surprised when I give her this._ As the sun started to drift out of sight, Andrew made his way to the castle.

"Ah Andrew I have orders from Sir Lavitz to show you to the King. Your armor is complete and he wishes to speak with you before you leave," said the guard at the castle entrance. Andrew followed another guard inside and saw the King and Lavitz waiting for him. "Andrew welcome back your armor is now complete and I will have an attendant bring it in and help you equip it.," the King said.

As the attendants brought it in and helped Andrew into it, everyone admired how incredible it looked. Once he was finally equipped he noticed how light it felt on him, and standing in front of a mirror he saw just like his sword it shined in the light and was a dark black color. The color though seemed to have black but a swirl of many other colors, but it was impossible to tell what they were or how many of them their were.

He grabbed the helm and slipped it on his head. It covered his entire head except for most of his face, which made it easier for him to see around him. With everything equipped he barely felt any weight and was able to move almost as if he wasn't wearing any armor at all. "Most impressive Andrew you have great skills and now you have armor. You are truly a warrior now," the King complimented. "Thank you your Majesty, but you flatter me. My skills are not as great as you say, at the very least not now," Andrew said with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"My my, I'm quite excited for another match with you now Andrew," Lavitz laughed,"Although I'm also a bit nervous with armor such as that I'll have my hands full." Andrew gave him a nervous smile," Ha ha well I don't know about that, but I'm looking forward to it. Excuse me your Majesty but if it is alright with you I will take my leave now. I have a long journey to Tiberoa and would like to start out as soon as possible." The King nodded,"Of course I will have some things gathered to help you on your way."

Lavitz walked to Andrew and held out his hand,"May your journey be safe and you become stronger. One day we'll have the chance to spar again." Andrew shook his hand and grinned,"You be safe as well my friend." An attendant handed him a bag filled with food, gald, and medicine. "Thank you for your hospitality your Majesty. Farewell," Andrew said as he walked from the room and out of the castle. The King turned to Lavitz,"Now my friend, we have reports of Sandora getting prepared for an attack against Bale. I need you to prepare the First Knighthood and go to the border to stop them."

"Your Majesty what about the truce?" Lavitz asked. "It seems Emperor Doel is no longer going to uphold it. There are rumors that Sandora has acquired a Dragon but he must not be allowed to take control of this kingdom no matter what." "I would sooner sacrifice my life than let such a thing happen. You can count on me as always your Majesty," Lavitz bowed and left quickly to prepare his men. _May you stay safe my friend._ The King thought and turned to look out the window towards the city.

Andrew made his way west past the mountains and then headed north through a pass and into the land of Tiberoa. He was only a days journey away from the capital city Fletz when a storm hit and was forced to seek shelter in a cave in the mountain. As he waited for the storm to pass he thought back to the day he woke in the woods outside Seles and tried for the hundredth time to remember before that. Suddenly his head felt like it was going to split in two and then saw a flash of light in his head. It felt like he was able to remember something but all he could see was a bright flash of light. And....and....he could hear something what was it......a scream......but who was screaming.....Andrew could feel it shaking right down to his bones......it was him.

As the image and sound faded from his mind he became aware he wasn't alone. While Andrew had been lost in his only memory he'd been able to recall in a year and a half a mysterious figure had come into the cave. The figure watched him carefully pulled out a rapier and asked, "Who are you?" "I am Andrew from Seles, who are you?" He could tell it was a woman from the voice but could feel a strange power radiate from her. "My name is none of your concern. What is this power I can sense from you?" _Power? What was she talking about? I don't understand. What power could I possibly have... _The figure jumped at him, in a flash Andrew grabbed his sword and blocked his attacker. "I can sense it now tell me what it is! How can you possibly have something like that?!?!"

_What is she screaming about!_ Then Andrew suddenly felt a warmth come from his sword and saw that orb he had place there shine with an almost blinding light. It wrapped itself around his attacker and held her in mid-air. "Release me!"she screamed. But he couldn't understand what was going on. The figure was wrapped in the strange light from the orb, and as Andrew watched helplessly she struggled fiercely against the light. Then their was a dark light that seemed to come from the woman and surrounded her within the light. Andrew couldn't tell what was going on and as quickly as the dark light came, the light from his orb flashed brightly once and all of it woman light and all disappeared.

_What was all that about!!! _Andrew thought and realized he felt so exhausted and suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Andrew woke up he still felt quite exhausted. As he sat up he saw scorch marks around the cave. _Wow a simple journey for training and I end up with a whole new set of problems besides my memory loss. _His head hurt and all the questions he wanted to ask seemed so pointless. _Well lets figure out what I can now. First off who in the world was that person, what was that power, and where is that person now. _Andrew couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever it was. That power was definitely his even if he didn't know what it was.

Grabbing his sword he stared at it and examined it and the small orb he had placed their. _What is this and how can such a small gem hold such power._ Walking out of the cave he decided he was gonna use the time he had left to figure out just what all this was about. _But first I need to get to Feltz and find my new master. _Looking up in the sky Andrew could tell it was still mid morning and started out for town. Going all day without rest he was able to make it to Feltz just as the sun was starting to set.

He was stopped by a guard who asked, "What is your business in Feltz traveler?" "I have traveled here from Seles to train with Master Ranum" "Very well you may pass. You should find the Master in the castle right now but I am afraid they may not let you pass to get there. It used to be different but since the Princess Emille's accident things have changed drastically including her. Watch yourself my friend and be careful."

"Thank you sir I will." Nodding his head Andrew made his way into town seeing small depictions of stars everywhere. Walking over a small bridge and down the street he found himself in what he assumed was the market place. Although since it was getting late barely anybody could be seen around there. He saw the path to the castle and went to it but then noticed a rather large guard right there. As Andrew approached the guard stood up blocking the path and said in a stern and deep voice, "What business do you have here stranger?"

"I am here to meet and train with Master Ranum, may I pass?" "I am afraid that by order of Princess Emille I cannot allow anyone to pass." Andrew sighed, so the guard he had talked to when he got to the city was right. What could have made this Princess Emille so cold and stern. Even in the far reaches of Seles they had heard of the Princess Emille and Lisa her younger sister. Both were said to have such kindess and incredible beauty. He couldn't help but feel excited in the hopes while training he could see either one of them.

Of course with such treatment by Princess Emille he wasn't as excited. _With my luck she'll have my head on a chopping block for any reason she could think of._ He shuddered at the thought. Looking up he could see the stars shining. _Maybe I should quit daydreaming and start looking for a place I could stay the night. _As he made is way back the way he came a young solider approached him and asked, "Are you the young man who is going to be training with Master Ranum?" Nodding Andrew said, "Yes and who are you?"

"I am a personal vassal of Princess Lisa, she wishes to speak with you but we must be secretive about this. It is strange times now, quickly follow me." Following the man into a back street he pulled up a stone to reveal a ladder leading to an underground tunnel. They climbed down and when Andrew got to the bottom he could smell an awful smell.

"What is that smell?"

"This is one of many tunnels and they are the sewers of the city and palace but Princess Lisa had this certain one cleaned out and prepared in case the tunnels the people of the palace would usually escape in times of emergency are compromised. It was only recently she had this done and so the horrible smell is still here for now."

"Well if we're suppose to be pretty much sneaking into the castle won't this smell give us away once we get there?"

"This tunnel has multiple run offs and one entrance into the castle is the base of one of the spiral towers that you see of the castle. The Princess Lisa's chambers is at the top of it. We will only pass 1 guard other than the other vassal. Do not fear if need be I have been ordered to protect you with my life."

"I appreciate that but even so I don't wish to cost you your station, besides what makes you think I need to be protected," as he said it Andrew grinned slightly.

Laughing softly the soldier responded, "What Princess Lisa has to speak to you about is part of the reason I must protect you even if you don't believe you need it. She will explain it all herself, this way."

Pointing at a door he pulled a key out of his pocket and quietly unlocking the door and opening it. Andrew felt a small breeze hit his face and could smell fresh air. They walked up a small flight of stairs and Andrew marveled at how big the towers were when up close. Two tall spiral towers stood slightly apart, the spiral of each tower were stairs leading up to the top. Going up the tower closest to them they ran jumping two steps at a time until they got half way up.

"We will be safe now, at this time no one but the Princess or her vassals will be up here." After 10 minutes of walking they reached a landing where a large building sat and another soldier stood by the door. "Welcome back Ronan, is this the young man Princess Lisa spoke of?" "Yes Buron I believe so, but the Princess will have to make the final judgment. Just go inside we shall stay out here, what she has to say is only for you," Ronan said moving to the other side of the door as Buron stood on the opposite side.

Cautiously Andrew walked through the door, and noticed the exsquisite decorations of the room. A giant four cornered bed with blankets and curtains that looked like silk. Although since he had never seen silk before he could only guess. Out under the star stood a young girl looking up at the sky. She wore an incredible dress which was all yellow and almost shined with the light of the stars. Andrew walked towards the balcony and as he took a step out onto the balcony the girl turned and it felt like the breathe was sucked out of him.

She had blond hair pulled into two pig tails laying on either side of her head. Her face was almost like a child's yet with a majestic grace and beauty of a woman twice her age. He was taken away by how beautiful she was and nearly jumped when she spoke in a soft and graceful voice.

"Welcome Andrew, you have traveled far to train to protect what you love. I am afraid however you play a big part in the world and the future that may come about. The specifics of that I cannot see but before that you shall have to first discover pieces of your past so you are prepared for the future."

Andrew was unsure what to say at first but then asked, "How is it you know such things and how can I find out more about my past?"

Princess Lisa turned her head and looked up at the stars and said, "I have read it in the stars, but they only show me some of what may come. What I have seen isn't enough to help you. I can only try and direct you towards the right outcome."

Sighing Andrew shook his head, "So I have some big part in the future of the world but to be ready for it I need to remember my past?"

"Not remember your past, discover your past. The stars show me that you no longer have those memories from your past. They were taken from you, and without them you cannot hope to control the power you have."

Andrew was surprised she knew about that. "The stars told you that I had some power? Not to be rude but if they can show you something like that which I just recently discovered myself. Why can't it show anything more about what I can do to control it or at least get my memories back?"

Lisa giggled lightly, "I can understand your frustration but the stars only show what they can. The rest is for us to figure out."

"Us?" he said blushing slightly.

"Yes the stars also showed that our fates are tied together," she said sounding embarrassed. Andrew could see her blush and was surprised. Quickly composing herself Lisa said, "For now we must look into finding out about your past, but since you came all this way to train you should rest tonight and began with Master Ranum like you planned.

I will keep searching the stars for more clues. Ronan will show you to the guest quarters. Be safe and rest well." With that she walked past him towards the door. Andrew followed her and they both found Ronan and Buron still at either side of the door. Lisa nodded to Ronan and as he started down the stairs he turned and motioned for Andrew to follow. At first Andrew walked slowly and turned back to Lisa when he got to the stairs.

She smiled and nodded before turning and going abck into her room. With that Andrew hurried to catch up to Ronan, they walked in silence till they got to the bottom of the tower. They met 3 guards who nodded to Ronan before continuing their patrol. Going into the main part of the palace he was shown to a room to the right of the Chamber of the Sun.

"Sleep well young warrior, Master Ranum shall be informed of your arrival and your training shall began as soon as you are ready," Ronan said with a small bow before disappearing back to Princess Lisa's chamber's. Andrew laid down in the bed and noticed it seemed so soft and comfortable.

_I've never really had something this nice. It seems my journey for some training is just gonna get crazier from here on out. I wonder what Shana is up to right now._ Thinking deep thoughts about past, present, and future he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short one, but I promise the next one will be full of action and be much longer. With this chapter I wanted to set things up and give hints and possibilities for what might happen later on. Let me know what you think.


End file.
